There's a reason for everything
by SlexieFan
Summary: Lexie did not die here. Mark broke up with Julia, and ended up being with Lexie.


Chapter 1: There's a reason for Everything.

Lexie had been working so much these last couple of days. She noticed some people didn't show up for work for a few days. "Hmmm. That's weird." Lexie thinks to herself. "I guess I'll go and visit people to find out the reason they are not at work."

Lexie has been worried, about everyone. Some people were not at work for quite some time now. Meredith was not at work, Mark was not at work and neither was Arizona for some reason. So she went to visit them and check up on them.

Lexie first wend to see Arizona. She had time off work for a while, so she thought why not check up on them, to see if they are okay?

Lexie was walking from the hospital, lost in her thoughts about a few people of SGMWH disappearing. It was strange to her. She was going in the building Arizona lives in and was just a few more minutes away from her apartment. Lexie was coming closer to her door and knocks on her door, " ? Are you there? I noticed you were not at work these last few days and I wanted to check up on you." Arizona was sleeping and Lexie just woke her up. She got up and answered the door. " ? What are you doing here?" Arizona asked confusingly and half asleep. Lexie sighed "I said, I wanted to check up on you. Didn't you hear me?". "Oh, I'm sorry, Grey. I was asleep. I needed a few days off of work. But thanks for your concern, I guess?" "Um, you're welcome . No disrespect or anything, but why 'I guess'?" Lexie was caring, she just was not so close with Arizona. "Well, Okay. I'm glad you are okay, . That's good. I'm off now." Arizona just smiled at little Grey. She though it was a little funny how confused little Grey can get, at times.

Now Lexie was heading to Meredith's home, her home. She wante to visit her sister, since she doesn't see her much, lately. On her way to Mer, she her a text. 'Hey, Mer, you are not at work, at all these last few days. What's wrong? I'm coming over right now, to check on you.', Lexie pressed the send button and was trying not to worry too much, like her usual self.

A bit time has passed, since she came from Arizona's apartment. She was trying to hurry because one of the people did not come to work was, including Mark. She got at the house and just opened the door, a little panickly and just walked straight the Mer's room. "Mer, where are you?! You haven't answered my text." Lexie sighed once again, looking for her sister. Mer was resting. She has been stressed about something, she did not tell her sister. "Lexie! I'm trying to rest. I'm sorry I didn't answer, but I just need to rest, okay?". Lexie smiled, "Oh, thank God. Mer, you are okay." Lexie hugged her sister and continued to smile, with relief. "Okay, you just rest. I need to check up on one more person. I'll text you, and you better answer to me." Lexie smirked and went in a rush to check up on Mark.

Walking out of the house, with her phone and purse, she was a little more worried about Mark, because she kept asking Derek did he hear from him, and Derek did not. She called Mark from her mobile and no responce. "Mark, why the hell won't you asnwer?" She was a little mad that he disappeared and did not even tell his best friends. Not even Callie knew where he was. While Lexie was annoyed and worried at the same time, she was atrying to think of a reason not to punch him in the face. She finally was walking into his building, runnig to him apartment. She knocked harder and harder. "Mark, open this damn door!" She yelled, but still no responce. She then remembered having a spare key of his apartment when they lived together, she did not want to return it. She asked Callie about that and Callie thought she shouldn't. Lexie unlocks the door and she saw Mark sleeping, or at least she thought she was sleeping. She was talking a little loud and still nothing. And then it occurred to her that he might be drunk. She was caressing his cheek and was wanting him to wake up as fast as possible. "Please, wake up. I beg you." Mark finally woke up and saw somebody caressing his cheek. "Lexie? What are you doing here?" Mark felt like he fainted, maybe he did, but he was not so sure what happened. "I came to check up on you. I needed to know you are okay. Both Derek and Callie did not hear from you in days. Something was just not right." Lexie felt so happy that he woke up. "Okay. What happened? You were drunk and most probably passed out." Lexie was serious with him and worried he started drinking because of someone. Meredith and her dad was a big time drunk and she did not want Mark to end up like that. "I.. I, um... I broke up with Julia." Lexie was happy and sad at the same time. She was more sad because he got drunk and did not come to work at all. "I'm.. I'm sorry, Mark. I really am.". Mark sighed, "Lexie, do you even know why I broke up with her?" a drunked Mark asked little Grey. Lexie was confused, because he said he loved her, a couple of times, actually. "Um.. No, I don't know. I didn't even know you were not with her anymore. The last thing I knew was the baby thing..." Lexie was a little silenced because she felt awkward, talking about that with Mark. Mark gave her a little smile, "Lex, I did it because I was in love with you. I still am, though, I probably shouldn't have said that." Lexie couldn't help it, but to smile. She was waiting forever to hear that from Mark. "Really? Y-Y-You are in love with me?" She asked him because she could not wait any longer. She loved him, she is in love with him. "Really. I really do love you. I felt like drinking, I did not plan to take it this far." Mark did not feel very good, but it was good having her by his side. "Mark... I want to help you, in anyway that I can. Just say the word and I'll do it for you." Mark smiled at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. "I just need you, here, beside me, alright? That's all I need." Mark pulled her into his lap and just gave her a little kiss. They, both were smiling. Mark stopped kissing her. And Lexie was confused, "Why did you stop kissing me?" Lexie asked with confused and impatient. "I stopped because I wanna know how are you, how have you been and such as that?" Lexie's day has just been getting better and better. And a whole lot happier. "I'm great, Mark and you know, I've been working around the hospital. How are you? Are you better now? Are you sober?" Even though Lexie had a great day, she was still worried about Mark. He was drunk and did not feel good, at all. "You're cute, you know that? I do feel better. And even more now that you are here. I miss you so much!". Lexie just replied "I missed you, too." Lexie did not want to talk, she would like be with Mark, prefereably kissing him, since she missed him and was not talking to him, in a while. Lexie hugged him around his neck, "Shut up. And just go with it.", Lexie started to kiss him. They were both smiling and were pretty happy. Mark interrupted the kiss, "Call your sister and tell her that you are staying with me, tonight." and they, with a smile of course, continued kissing.


End file.
